Sweet as Candy
by Annonymous-Ace
Summary: Kyoko Kariudo is a demon princess banned from Gehenna after she betrayed Satan. As a child, Kyoko formed an odd friendship with Mephisto and Amaimon. To this day, she only has contact with Mephisto, but she in for a surprise when she meets up with her childhood friend again. Kyoko's whole life gets turned upside down when the green haired demon comes to town.(Full summary inside)
1. Character Profile

Character Profile

Name: Kyoko Kariudo

Age: Appears 18, real age unknown

Race: Demon

Height: 5'5

Appearance: Kyoko has long, sleek flaming red hair with wispy bangs covering her forehead. Her eyes are a metallic silver, her left one bearing a faded scar in the shape of a 'x' (which she obtained from getting clawed by Astaroth in a fight when she was younger). Kyoko has three thin, red claw-like markings on her left cheekbone that turn an acid black when in her demon form. Her ears are slightly pointed and she has very sharp teeth. Her thin, black tail has a red tuft of fur at the end of it and is always wrapped around her waist.

Attire: Kyoko wears a black leather jacket with dark grey lining inside, a crimson red tanktop, black cargo pants and black boots. She wears a Hi Kesshō pendant on a chain around her neck that is used to suppress her demonic side when she is in Assiah. She also keeps her sword sealed inside it and can summon it out by pouring a few drops of her blood onto it.

Personality: Kyoko has a very sarcastic personality. She has a wild sense of humour and loves to pick fights and make bets. To most, Kyoko gives off the aura of one that is very un-serious, dishonest and rebellious, but that's just how she comes off to others. Once you get to know her, she is much more open, easy-going and caring, for a demon that is.

Affiliations: True Cross Academy/Exorcists

Class: Upper First Class Exorcist

Meister Type: Knight

Weapon: Black katana named Gin no Ame.

Abilities: -Can manipulate Satan's blue flames by concentrating all her power into it. She doesn't do it often for it uses up too much energy.

-Can absorb fatal injuries and turn them into a medicine or cure but can't use it on herself.

-Fast reflexes and healing.

-Massive amounts of strength and power reserves.

-Can summon some forms of demons.

-Has control over the element fire.

History: Kyoko was born and raised in Gehenna, the only child of two high class demons, Saeko and Eiji. As Kyoko got older, she started to get into fights with the other demons, usually winning against them. After a fight with Astaroth, she met Mephisto and Amaimon, the sons of Satan. She began to spend more time with them, forming an odd sense of friendship. Later on, Kyoko was banned from Gehenna when she betrayed Satan. Kyoko stuck to the shadows and tried her hardest to stay off Satan's radar. A few years after she was banned, Mephisto came to Assiah and started up True Cross Academy. Kyoko requested Mephisto to let her become an Exorcist and he agreed, unwillingly and after much convincing. Right now, Kyoko is a teacher at True Cross and teaches fighting and combat skill classes.

Extra Info: -Loves sweets and spicy food, but hates seafood.

-Likes playing with fire.

-Has a thing for men with a good sense of humour.

-Likes to practice her swordsmanship skills.

-Hopes to one day return to Gehenna.

-Hates to be kept waiting.

-Almost always seen sucking on a bright, cherry lollipop.

-Is very persuasive and can easily get what she wants. It's almost like a special talent or gift.

-Loves to eat fried rice and drink sake.

-Hates mornings and being woke from her sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Kyoko Kariudo is a demon princess banned from Gehenna after she betrayed Satan. As a child, Kyoko fromed an odd friendship with Mephisto and Amaimon. To this day, she only has contact with Mephisto, but she in for a surprise when she meets up with childhood friend once again. Kyoko's whole life gets turned upside down when the green haired demon prince comes to town. But what will happen when an old aquaintance starts stirring up trouble? What about when he starts threatening her with her loved ones lives? Kyoko will have to make the ultimate choice just to keep her friends alive, but will she risk her own life for others? Will it be enough?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lollipop stealing chaos**

***Kyoko****'****s P.o.V.***

"Good morning!" Someone shouts, a splash of cold water pouring over me. I jolt awake and sit upright in bed, shivering, and fix my eyes onto the person before me. It was none other than Mephisto Pheles.

"What the hell Mephisto?! Why did you pour water on me?" I scream, throwing a pillow at him before wrapping my arms around my shivering figure.

"Time for class, my dear. Better get ready. Wouldn't want to be late, now would we?" Mephisto smirks and winks at me before poofing away in a cloud of white smoke.

"Stupid, cocky demon." I grumble under my breath, getting out of bed and walking into my bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

With my hair billowing behind me in waves of red fire, I walk down the hall towards Mephisto's office. Today, I had to teach a new group of kids for the cram school. Such a joy.

Knocking on the door, I don't wait for a response and just walk in. There was Mephisto, sitting in his chair behind his desk, sipping his tea.

"Do I really have to teach today?" I whine, plopping down in a chair next to his desk with my feet hanging over the edge.

"Yes, I'm afraid you do. It wouldn't be proper for a teacher to skip teaching their class. You've already skipped a week so it's time for you to start teaching." Mephisto reassures me, sipping at his tea until it was all gone.

Sighing, I pull a lollipop out of my pocket, unwrap it and pop the red orb into my mouth, sucking on it furiously. I close my eyes and just lay there, relaxing for a few minutes before I had to go to class.

Suddenly, my lollipop is ripped from my mouth. My eyes fly open and I stare at the culprit who stole my lollipop. Standing in front of me was a green haired man, sucking on my lollipop with a solemn expression on his face. My eyes widen and I feel myself vaulting out of the chair and into the man's arms, embracing him in a hug.

"Amaimon!" I squeal happily, hugging him to death.

Amaimon places his hands beneath my thighs, supporting my legs that were around his waist so I wouldn't fall. I hug him once more before leaning back, placing my arms around his neck and craning my neck up slightly so I could see his face.

"Hey, Amaimon." I smirk up at him.

Amaimon stares down at me, his face still expressionless but his eyes shining brighter. "Hello, Kyoko." Amaimon mumbles around my lollipop. Right, he stole my lollipop!

Removing one arm from around his neck, I move it to his mouth and grab my lollipop, pulling it out of his mouth and putting it back in mine. "Thank you." I smile, sucking on the delicious cherry pop.

Amaimon pouts and stares at my lollipop for a while before looking back up at me. He goes to say something but Mephisto interrupts.

"Ah-hem, sorry to interrupt your little….reunion, but Kyoko needs to get to her class and I need to speak with Amaimon. Kyoko, please refrain from molesting Amaimon further and disentangle yourself from him so I can escort you to your classroom." Mephisto chuckles as he grabs me by my jacket collar and pulls me off of Amaimon and to the door.

"I will return." Mephisto states to Amaimon before putting the key in the door and opening it, dragging me inside and down the hall to my classroom.

Once we reach the classroom door, Mephisto releases me before turning to face me.

"Are you ready?" Mephisto asks as he fixes my collar and pats down my hair. Swatting his hand away, I glare up at him. "I'm not a little kid anymore, Mephisto. I can take care of myself, you know." I growl, crossing my arms over my chest.

Mephisto chuckles and winks at me. "Then prove it to me. Good luck." He smirks before disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving me alone in the hallway.

Well, this should prove interesting. I grab the door handle and take a deep breath, readying myself before pushing the door open.

Only to walk into chaos.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Weird day**

***Kyoko****'****s P.o.V.***

After the class calmed down enough to actually register that I was there, the students turn to face me.

"And who might you be?" The substitute teacher asks, looking me over.

"Kyoko Kariudo, the real teacher." I state plainly, surveying the room and the people in it. There were eight of them, five guys and three girls. Sitting in the front was the boy Mephisto was telling me about. Rin Okumura, the son of Satan. This should be fun.

"Ah yes, Mephisto informed me off your arrival. I guess I'll leave you to your class." The teacher states before exiting the room.

Turning, I face the class and pull my sucker out of my mouth so I could speak clearly. "Ok, let's make this short. You can call me Kyoko, I'm a Knight Meister and I'll be your combat skills and fighting teacher for the year. If you want to pass my class, sit down, shut up and pay attention." I introduce, popping my lollipop back into my mouth. "Now, you guys introduce yourselves."

No one speaks up, which causes me to sigh and point to a random person which just so happens to be a blonde girl. "You."

The girl's eyes widen but she quickly regains her composure and clears her throat. "My names Shiemi Moriyama and I'm a Tamer Meister."

Nodding, I point to a guy with brown and blonde hair and an angry expression. "You."

"Ryuji Suguro, Meister Type Aria." He states before going back to La-La land. This goes on until I get to the last person, the son of Satan.

"And one remains." I laugh, looking over at the demon child. "What's your name?"

"Rin Okumura and I'm a Knight Meister." Rin states, a determined look in his eyes and I feel myself smirking. It's going to be a blast fighting him.

"Now that we have introductions out of the way, would someone like to tell me the names of the Demon Princes?" I ask, rolling my lollipop on my tongue.

I walk over to the chalk board, grab a piece of chalk and turn back to face my class.

The girl with brown hair and soft eyes, Paku, raises her hand slowly. "Samael, Astaroth, Beelzebub, and Azazel."

"Good, now who are the other three?"

"Egyn, Iblis and-" Paku continues but is interrupted by Shiemi bouncing in her seat.

Shiemi's hand shoots up and I nod at her to continue, distractedly throwing a lollipop in Paku's direction. "The Earth King's name is Amaimon."

"Very good." I praise, throwing her a pink lollipop before spinning around and writing his name onto the board. "Now, tell me what are the kin of Amaimon?"

Izumi's hand pops up. "The kin of Amaimon are Goblins, Greenman, and Golems." She states.

"Good, but your missing some. Bariyon, Naga, Snowman and Dökkálfr." I reply, naming them off with ease. I chuck another lollipop at Izumi and start writing the kin names onto the board.

"Why do we need to know this?" Konekomaru asks.

"If you ever run into any of these, or even one of the princes, you're going to have to know everything about them. Their weaknesses, their strengths and how to wound and kill them. That's what I'm here for. To teach you how to fight them and how to survive against them." I explain. "Understand?"

The class nods and I smirk. "Let's finish this lesson, shall we?"

*3rd Person*

Back in Mephisto's office sat the purple haired demon and his curious younger brother. As Mephisto sipped his freshly brewed tea, Amaimon sat in the other chair, knees up and his fingers in the shape of glasses.

Amaimon was watching the flaming haired woman from afar, watching her walk around the room, sucking on her red candy, asking questions and chucking lollipops at her students. He wasn't meaning to look in her direction but he just ending up doing it anyway.

"I see you have taken an interest in this world." Mephisto points out, following his brothers gaze and smirking slightly.

Amaimon just nods and continues watching Kyoko with great curiosity. How could she even stand to be within ten yards of those inferior beings? The way she associated with them baffled him beyond end.

"It's not just the world you have taken interest in, I see." Mephisto chuckles, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

Amaimon stops what he's doing and looks over at his brother. "She interests me." He states blankly before going back to watching her, chewing on his thumb nail.

"She always has."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Kyoko's P.o.V.*

Class were finally over and I was exhausted. Trudging my way through the hallway, I finally reach Mephisto's office and push the door open, slipping inside.

"How was school?" Mephisto asks, grinning slightly as he watches me collapse on the couch I was on this morning.

"Exhausting! I don't know how those humans can put up with it for most of their lives. I can barely survive one day!" I exclaim, covering my face with my hands.

Sighing, I try to calm myself down and find it working. Removing my hands from my face, I see Amaimon standing behind the couch I was on, his head leaning over mine so he was looking down at me.

"Hey Amaimon." I smile lazily up at him. Amaimon just keeps staring at me, his eyes not leaving mine.

"Sweet?" Amaimon pulls a red sucker out of his pocket and holds it out to me. Amaimon usually never shared candy with anyone so it was a surprise he was sharing with me now.

"Thanks." I smile, taking the candy, unwrapping it then popping it into my mouth, savouring the delicious cherry goodness.

Amaimon walks around the couch, lifts my feet, sits down and places them back down on his lap. He pulls out a sucker of his own and begins enjoying it. I turn my head and look at Mephisto to see him looking at us.

"You two are so alike, it's funny." Mephisto chuckle.

"Shut up." I growl playfully. "Hey Mephy?"

Mephisto glares at me when I call them that, knowing he hates it. "Yes Kyoko?"

"Can I have some money?" I ask, giving puppy dog eyes.

"What for?" Mephisto questions, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"To go shopping." I say in a sing song voice. Batting my eyelashes, I jut my bottom lip out in a pout.

Mephisto looks at me uncertainly, trying to resist my charm. "Fine, just stop trying to use your gift. Here." Mephisto reaches into his coat and pulls out a wad of cash.

"Thanks!" I smile, racing up and snatching the money before he changes his mind. I go to make a run for the door, but Mephisto's voice stops me.

"Take Amaimon with you." That stops me in my tracks.

"Uh, why?" "I don't want you unprotected. Amaimon will be going with you." Mephisto states.

"Who do you think is going to come and attack me, hmm?"

"I'm just being cautious." He replies, ending the subject. "Be on your way." He waves his hand at us, signalling for us to leave.

I look over to Amaimon and see him already standing next to me. "Shall we?" He asks, holding his arm out to me.

Nodding and giggling slightly, I slip my arm into his. "We shall."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Amaimon, do these jeans make my butt look big?" I shout out to the demon sitting on the couch just outside the changing area. He looks up at me, his eyes travelling across my lower region and I feel myself blushing.

"No." Amaimon states simply before going back to doing whatever he was doing.

Nodding, I go back into the change room to change back into my original clothes. When I step back out, Amaimon is waiting patiently for me.

"Did you find everything alright?" The saleswoman asks as she rings up my purchases.

"Yes." I reply, pulling two hundred dollar bills out of the money Mephisto gave to me.

"Your total comes to ¥15907.42." She states, bagging my heap of clothes. Placing the money on the counter, the woman finishes packing it all up before getting me my change. "There you are. Have a nice day."

"Kyoko, would you like to get something to eat?" Amaimon ask politely once we get outside of the store, gesturing to a fancy restaurant not to far away.

"I would love to." I reply. The corners of Amaimon's mouth turn up a smidge. Dinner with Amaimon, the Earth King. Well this should prove to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Visitor after dinner**

***Kyoko's P.o.V.***

After we had dropped my stuff off at my apartment, and we had both changed into something more appropriate for dinner, we headed off to the restaurant that Amaimon had pointed out.

"How many?" The waiter at the front desk asks. Hmm, well he is kinda cute. Short but spiked black hair, striking blue eyes, pink lips, defined face. Well, he's not to bad if I do say so myself.

The waiter catches me looking at him and smirks slightly. Amaimon notices this and discreetly looks between us, glaring slightly at the waiter. "Two." Amaimon states, his voice cold and hard. What's wrong with him?

"Of course, right this way." The waiter says gesturing for us to follow him. "Here we are." He goes to place down two menus but Amaimon stops him.

"Somewhere a little more private, please." He says, asking politely for a change.

The waiter looks a little upset but complies none the less. "Right this way." We follow after him into a more secluded area closer to the back, the lights dimmer and the area more reserved.

"Here you go." The waiter say, places the menus in front of us as we sit down opposite each other.

"Can I interest you two in something to drink to start?" He asks, pulling out a pad of paper and pen.

Amaimon looks at me and nods, telling me to go first. "I'll have a glass of red wine." I state.

"And you, sir?" Waiter guy asks Amaimon after writing my order down.

"Same as her." He replies plainly, not even sparing the waiter a glance but keeping his eyes trained on me.

"I'll be back with your drinks momentarily." He says before walking off, leaving me and Amaimon alone.

We sit there in silence for a while, with Amaimon still staring at me. It was causing me to fidget under his intense gaze. Finally, I look up and get caught in his gaze, unable to look away.

"What was that with the waiter earlier?" I ask, breaking the silence. He just cocks his head at me, acting innocent. "The glaring."

"Ah, yes." Amaimon nods, taking to chewing on his thumb nail. "He was sending of weird vibes. I don't like the way he was looking at you." Amaimon admits, biting furiously at his nail.

"Oh." I mumble, absorbing the information. We lapse back into silence and I am left here, fiddling with my necklace.

Then I feel something rub up against my leg from under the table. Looking up, I see Amaimon smirking slightly, a devious glint in his eyes.

I go to ask what he's planning but the waiter arrives with our drinks. "Your drinks." Setting them down on the table, he pulls out his pad of paper. "Are you ready to order?"

Picking up the menu, I skim it quickly before placing it back down. "Yes, I'll have the roasted garlic and parmesan chicken with Caesar salad on the side."

The waiter quickly jots that down before turning to the Earth King. "And for you?"

"Medium rare steak with baked potato on the side." He mutters, still watching my every move.

"Your food will be ready momentarily." The waiter informs us before scurrying away.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I finally ask, getting uncomfortable with the constant staring.

"You interest me, Kyoko." Amaimon states bluntly. I interest him? Well, that's new.

* * *

After eight glasses of wine for me and two for Amaimon, we were finished supper and waiting for desert, a chocolate cake. Yum.

"And then he threw water on me! And said I had to go to school! Me, a demon, go to school! Can you believe that?" I exclaim, leaning my head in my hands. Oh yeah, I was also now a bit drunk.

Amaimon just smirks at me goofy state of mind. "I believe it." Amaimon chuckles slightly and almost smiles.

"Did you just smile?" I stare at him, dumfounded.

Amaimon looks over at me with intense eyes, like they were staring through my soul. "Yes, is that so wrong?"

"No, it's just you never smile. It's nice. You should smile more." I admit, blushing at what I just said.

Silence envelops us but then Amaimon breaks it when he scoots over to my side of the table and leans in close to me. "You should blush more. It makes you look cuter." Amaimon whispers, his hot breath fanning over my neck, sending tingles throughout my body.

Was he flirting with me? What the hell is going on tonight?!

* * *

"I'm gonna go get some air. Be right back." I exclaim standing up from my seat and walking out the front door. The cool night flies gently across my face and bare legs and arms. I ignore the cold and keep walking until I was around the corner of the building, somewhat in an alley.

Just past the alley, I could see a huge opening and something green, almost like a park. Continuing on my way, I make my way down the dank alley. It was a park.

Walking over to a swing, I sit down and start rocking back and forth, enjoying the peace and quiet.

I start humming quietly, closing my eyes and relishing in the coolness of the night. But all that gets interrupted when someone starts chuckling. Why was the chuckle so familiar?

Opening my eyes, I look around until my eyes land on a figure sitting on a bench a few yards away from me. The person stands up and walks closer to me, still chuckling, until I can see his face clearly.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, keeping my guard up around this guy, well more like demon.

"What? Can't I come and visit my favorite she-demon once in a while?" He smirks, showing off pointed teeth.

"Iblis, it's been 16 years. Since when do you want to come and visit me?" I hiss, raising an eyebrow at the Fire King in front of me.

Iblis just chuckles and runs a hand through his red hair which was long on the right side and shorter on the left. He doesn't answer my question, instead walks closer to me so he was now only a few feet away.

"What do you want, Iblis?" I ask, glaring at the demon King. He quickly disappears, popping up right behind me.

"Now, wouldn't you like to know?" Iblis taunts, one of his digits fingering lightly at a strand of my hair.

"Iblis…" I warn, my voice holding an edge of impatience.

"You know, I could take you back to Gehenna with me." He laughs, his finger trailing down my neck.

"We both know that isn't why you're here. So, why are you really here?" I question.

"Oh, just to play." Iblis laughs, his hand flying away from my neck, only to come back down and try to claw me.

I move away just in time, obtaining a large rip in my dress instead of getting my head clawed off.

"Well, if you wanna play, let's play." I growl, lunging at him. He laughs madly and flies at me.

Just when we are about to clash, I disappear and reappear right behind him, grabbing his collar and throwing him into a nearby tree. The tree snaps in half and Iblis goes straight through it, skidding on the ground.

"You've gotten stronger, for your human form. Let's see that demon form of yours!" Iblis taunts, getting off the ground and walking back over to me.

"Shut up and fight!" I retort, pulling out a lollipop from my pocket, unwrapping it and popping it into my mouth.

"Still with the lollipops I see." Iblis smirks, coming closer to me, snapping his fingers in front of him.

Sparks lick at his fingertips, before igniting into a ball of fire. Smirking, he throws the ball of fire at me. Instinctively, I catch it and hold it in my hand, tossing it back and forth before clenching my fist, putting the flame out.

"Did you really think that a little flame could faze me? Think again." I smirk, standing casually waiting for him to make his next move.

Iblis growls in frustration and lunges at me again with his claws, growling fiercely. I catch his wrists and throw him away again.

"If you wanna leave a mark, Ibby baby, you gotta try a little harder." I sigh, sending him a wink. He glares at me and lunges again, this time his whole body on fire. Sighing, I close my eyes and concentrate.

When I open them again, my hand shoots out and grasps Iblis by the neck, holding him aloft in the air.

"When…did….you get…..so strong?" Iblis wonders, staring down at me.

"When I got banned from Gehenna. I gotta survive somehow." I shrug before throwing him away into another tree. He hits it with a crash and split's the tree, his body lodged in between. "This isn't over." Iblis growls before returning to Gehenna in a blast of flames.

Sighing deeply, I look down at my dress, sad that it was ripped over my stomach. "What did he want?" I wonder as I walk back to the restaurant.

Standing outside the restaurant, I see Amaimon waiting for me. He lifts his head as I approach him, his eyes widening slightly before resuming their bored expression.

"Where were you?" He asks, looking me over curiously.

"Your brother came to visit. You should really tell your father to keep his sons on a better leash and teach them some discipline." I shrug, taking my coat that Amaimon was handing me.

"Which one?"

"Iblis." I state as I slip on my jacket. Amaimon simply nods. "You ready to go home?""Yeah, I'm beat." I reply, stifling a yawn but failing miserably.

"Ok, let's go. Hop on." Amaimon crouches down in front of me. Climbing on to his back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He places his hands under my thighs before taking off running on the rooftops of the buildings.

"Hey, Amaimon?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for tonight. Thanks for everything." I whisper, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Your…..welcome." Amaimon replies carefully, before we lapse into a comfortable silence and I feel myself being pulled into a wonderful sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**I know it's short but it's the start of one of the main conflicts. Hope you all enjoy chapter 4 of Sweet as Candy and continue to read and review. Also, thank you Shadethedemon and xXBr3akingApartXx for the kind reviews! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Demons, demons everywhere**

***Kyoko****'****s P.o.V.***

"Astaroth! Get off of me!" I shout, kicking my legs furiously.

Astaroth just laughs and holds me down tighter, pushing down on my legs to keep me from kicking. Leaning down, he puts his face right next to mine, staring at me.

"Now, now, little Kyoko. Why must you resist? I just want to play." Astaroth chuckles. His tongue flicks out of his mouth and runs down my cheek slowly, stopping right next to my lips.

Around us, the other demon brothers snickered. Glaring at them, I focus my energy into my hands and see them start pulsing with a dark red flame. I fix my gaze on Astaroth and watch as he grins devilishly down at me.

"Let me go." I growl, putting venom into each of my words as my hands pulse with more power.

"Now, why would I do that?" Astaroth jokes, earning hysteric laughs from the demon brothers.

"I advise you to release me now, before I kill you." When Astaroth doesn't move, I quickly lift my hands and plunge them into Astaroth's stomach.

Astaroth hisses as my hands burn into his skin, the smell of burning flesh filling my nostrils. Releasing my hands, Astaroth jumps back and growls at me.

"You bitch!" Blood seeps through his shirt and lands in a puddle on the ground. Being as young as I am and not having a lot of power, I fall limply to the ground.

"You lose." I whisper, my senses slowly dulling as unconsciousness pulls at me. I feel something heavy land on my stomach and I look up to see Astaroth sitting there with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Since you left a mark on me, I think you deserve one too!" Astaroth laughs before ripping his claws across my left eye and stomach, a burning sensation appearing where he cut. I scream out in pain as blood runs down my face and into my eye and mouth, making me gag.

"Hah, that's right. Cry like the little weakling you are. Stupid she-demon bitch." Astaroth spits right next to me before walking away with the demon brothers following behind him, laughing at my misfortune.

I lay there, alone on the ground, clutching my eye and crying silently. Just as I slip into unconsciousness, I feel someone slip their arms under me and carry me away, whispering soothing words into my hair.

* * *

I wake up with cold sweat covering my body, my clothes sticking to me. I was breathing heavily and my heart rate was out of control.

"Deep breaths, it was only a dream. Just a dream." I whisper to myself, hoping to calm my racing heart down. It worked somewhat. Instinctively, I reach up and feel my scar over my eye, tracing it with my fingertips. Why was I recalling that memory?

And that person. I never did figure out who it was. I guess some questions are better left unanswered. A knock at my door jolts me from my trance and I feel myself moving to open it.

Standing there was Mephisto with a serious expression on his face. "We need to speak." Mephisto states before barging into my room.

"Can't it wait until I have a shower? I look hideous and I smell like alcohol!" I exclaim, shutting the door behind him and shuffling over to my bed.

Mephisto flicks a glance my way before shrugging. "You look fine to me. Now, back to business." Mephisto takes a seat on a nearby chair and stares at me.

"What do you need to talk about?" I question, sitting down on my bed.

"It's about what happened last night between you and Iblis." My eyes widen slightly at what comes out of his mouth. How did he know? "Oh, yes. Amaimon told me all about what you told him."

"Oh." I murmur.

"Did he say what he wanted?" Mephisto asks, staring intensely at me.

Shaking my head, I stand up. "No, he didn't. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to take a shower."

"Of course, but we will be speaking later of this matter. Am I understood?" Mephisto presses, staring at me with a grim expression plastered on his face.

"Yes, your majesty." I say in a joking tone. "Now get the fuck out." I point to the door.

Mephisto nods and leaves without a second glance.

What that hell was that all about?

First, I get attacked by the Fire King. Second, I have a dream of a memory of my childhood. Third, the usually preppy Mephisto is all serious and gloomy, completely freaking out over my encounter with dear Iblis.

What the fuck is going on? I wonder what's gonna happen next. Making my way over to my bathroom, I get inside and just as I am about to shut the door, another knock sounds at my door. Groaning, I make my way over to it and open it. My eyes widen in surprise and I feel myself stepping backwards.

"W-what are you doing here?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Understand**

***Kyoko****'****s P.o.V.***

"W-what are you doing here?" I spit, my voice teetering between hatred and disbelief. He was supposed to be dead, so how was he here?

The man before me lets out a small laugh and smirks at me, stepping into my room and walking over to a chair. His gaze travels around the room before landing on me. A growl escapes my lips as I watch him with trained eyes.

"Now, is that the way to greet your lover, Kyoko? I thought you had better manners than that." He chuckles, smirking evilly at me.

"You are no lover of mine. We were never together! You just got it stuck in your sick mind that we were, Leviathan." I hiss, glaring at the black haired man before me.

"Kyoko, please. You know not to call me that, just call me Levi." Leviathan chuckles.

"I will call you whatever I please." I state, crossing my arms defiantly over my chest.

Levi shakes his head and in the next instant, he is standing in front of me, glaring down at me. "Listen here, Kyoko. You may be stronger than me but I know your weaknesses so don't be going around thinking you can trample all over me and get away with it because believe me when I say this; I will exploit your weaknesses and torture you with them. Do I make myself clear?" Levi instructs calmly with his voice filled with venom.

Nodding softly, I gulp down the lump in my throat before pushing him away from me. "If you so much as lay one finger on them, I will make sure that your death will be excruciatingly slow and painful." I state calmly, sending him a devious smirk.

Levi just laughs and walks to the door of my room. "Glad we have come to terms. Now, Kyoko, I must bid you goodbye, but you will be seeing me again. Very soon." Levi chuckles, pecks my cheek and disappears in an instant.

Once he was gone, I feel my chest lighten and it become easier to breath. Taking in a deep breath, I walk to the bathroom and hop in the shower, washing away the previous events.

Leaning my head on the shower wall, thoughts of why he might be here swarm in my head. The last time I saw him was a couple days before I got banned from Gehenna and that was 16 years ago, so why would he come and see me now?

Noticing that the water has turned cold, I take my time climbing out of the shower. Grabbing some clothes to wear, I get to work on getting ready for the day.

Setting my clothes on my bed, I quickly brush out my damp hair before slipping on my outfit. I quickly wrap my tail around my waist and then button up my shirt before racing out the door.

As I run across the campus towards Mephisto's office, I remember that I could have just used the transport key. Damn, would have made this easier. Sighing, I continue running at human speed to his office since there were still students travelling about campus.

Finally, I reach his office and go to open the door but am stopped when I hear two voices, one familiar and one not. Being the snoopy person I am, I quiet my breathing and listen in on the conversation.

"Mephisto, last night at 9:23pm, our sources gained reports that there was a massive amount of demonic power released around the Central district of the city. One of those power traces belonged to none other than Kyoko Kariudo, the demon that is under your warrant." The unfamiliar voices states calmly.

"Yes, I understand that but there is no need to be worried about what happened last night. It was all just a misunderstanding. One of my father's offspring's decided to come pay a visit and the two had a little encounter. I am sorry for the trouble." Mephisto replies, his voice just as calm.

"Mr. Pheles, you must understand that we must take immediate action. We have already made enough exceptions for this girl, I don't know how many more laws we can break. She is a threat to us exorcists and surely you will understand when I say that she must be terminated."

Silence is the only thing that can be heard for a few moments before I hear shuffling and a deep sigh. "Of course, I understand but why take such a brash course of action. There is no need to jump to such conclusions. I can assure you, that what happened last night will never happen again."

"But you must realize that sh-" The foreign man prompts but is immediately cut off.

"I have stated my opinion and I hope that you will be kind enough a man to take it to heart. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, but I feel that it is time for you to leave. Have a good day, Mr. Takahiro."

"I am truly sorry for my outburst. Thank you for your time, Mr. Pheles. I hope we will still have your cooperation and understanding for future matters." The door in front of me starts to open and I quickly hid behind a wall, hoping I won't be seen.

Once the footsteps of the mysterious man disappear, I sigh in relief but am quickly disappointed when I hear my name being called by Mephisto. Peeking around the corner, I see Mephisto standing there with a hard expression, not his usually peppy one.

"Come, we need to talk."


	7. Chapter 6

**Note: I do not own Blue Exorcist, it's plot or any of it's characters. Only my plot, Kyoko, Leviathan, Saeko, Eiji, Verin and any other characters I might create for this story.**

**-Ace**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Probation**

***Kyoko's P.o.V.***

"How could you agree with him?" I yell, my anger flaring.

Mephisto sighs, his hands folding on his desk as he looks at me with a dull expression. "Would you rather I had not agreed and him ordered your execution immediately? Or would you let me finish and explain to you why I agreed?" He asks, giving me a quizzical look.

Huffing, I take my seat in the chair across from him. "Fine. Continue."

"As I was saying, I only agreed because they need to believe that I am completely on their side. If I would have disagreed, they would have known something was wrong. It was all for the sake of protecting you."

My ears perk up at this, my head cocking slightly to the side in interest. "Protecting me? Protecting me from what?"

"Do you really think that Iblis coming to visit you was just a small coincidence?" Mephisto inquires, but I still don't understand what he's getting at.

"What are you trying to say?" My voice is just a murmur and it was a surprise that Mephisto heard it at all.

"I believe that Father is trying to bring you back, by any means necessary."

That could explain why Leviathan showed up this morning. Wait, if that is the case, does that mean that Levi is working for Satan?

"Does that mean that I am in danger?" The sentence slips out of my mouth before I can stop it.

"Yes, you most certainly are. When Satan wants something, he usually succeeds in getting it." Mephisto states, his voice void of emotion.

"I've already had two demons come for me, what are we going to do when more come?" I question.

"Two? Who else came?"

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I push his name out. "Leviathan."

Mephisto eyes widen slightly before they narrow considerably. "This is worse than I thought."

"What do you mean? Worse than you thought?"

"If Leviathan knows where you are, then he must know where Eiji and Saeko are." Mephisto mumbles. "Or he already has them."

My eyes widen at the sound of hearing my parents names. They were alive. They were actually alive. "If he has them, I don't stand a chance." I whisper, tears brimming at my eyes as I think about my parents that I assumed were dead.

"Kyoko, you will be fine. I promise." Mephisto assures me. "I'm putting you on probation. You are not allowed to leave the school grounds without being accompanied by a few of my fellow exorcists and when you are here, you will be guarded by someone at all times. Understood?"

Sighing, I nod my head slightly. "I guess."

"Good, now get to class. Your escort is waiting outside." Mephisto orders, walking me to the door.

"Thank you, Mephisto." I nod at him as I open the door. Mephisto just nods back and closes it behind me.

Standing next to the door was a man who looked about 22, with black spiked black hair and gold eyes. "Hello, Kyoko. I'm Verin, your escort from now on. It is a pleasure to meet you." Verin smirks up at me as he gives a small bow, his gold eyes glinting with something unrecognizable.

"You too. Let's go." I say as I begin making my way to class.

That look in his eyes…. Why did it set me on edge so much?


End file.
